


Aiming for the Sky: A Philip and Eliza OneShot

by philipisacinnamonroll



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philipisacinnamonroll/pseuds/philipisacinnamonroll
Summary: This is just a mix between canon and AU. I wrote as a oneshot for my friend who rp as the Philip for my Eliza, and she told me to post this. So I’m doing just that! I hope you enjoy!Please remember this is mainly AU, as what is mentioned doesn’t happen in the play/film and was just a few thoughts that came to my mind. Please review and like!! Much love!
Kudos: 1





	Aiming for the Sky: A Philip and Eliza OneShot

𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚡 𝙴𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚊  
𝙾𝚗𝚎-𝙾𝚏𝚏  
✰✩✰✩

𝙽𝚎𝚠 𝚈𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝙲𝚒𝚝𝚢  
𝟷𝟽𝟾𝟷

𝘜𝘯. 

Motherhood struck her before she knew it. She was destined to be a mother, it was a fact she knew. Beside peer pressure of society to birth children, she knew she wanted to be a mother. Being the middle child, her parents often looked past her; so she made a promise with herself, a promise to love each and every one of her children unconditionally. No favorites, they would all be the same in her eyes. She'd thought she'd be able to live by that promise, but soon enough, it all changed. 

Philip Hamilton was the most beautiful baby she'd ever laid eyes on. From that moment on, every baby would pale in comparison. His dark hair deeply shaded against his skin, his eyes a soft brown. She was in love. The world had given her the most precious gift she could ever imagine receiving. His little yawns, the way his tiny hands squeezed shut around her finger; she held so much love for him and she'd only just met him. 

He was an easy baby to care for, a smile always on his face, his cheeks round and puffy. His little giggles of excitement every time he laid eyes on his parents sent a warmth straight to her heart. Her cheeks burned from a smile she couldn't get rid of every time Philip's eyes caught sight of her, or when his little bottom lip quivered in an income cry because he wanted to be held by his mother. She finally understood the power of a mother's love. Philip was her happy ending. 

𝘋𝘦𝘶𝘹. 

He was walking. Philip was walking towards open arms. "Alex, look!" Eliza squealed excitedly as Philip wobbly walked his way over to her, her arms pulling him into a tight squeeze. "Oh, my son!" She cried happily. "I'm so proud of you!" She loosened her grip and leaned back, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip when her eyes caught sight of his face. His mouth was open in the brightest of grins, a few teeth accompanying his smile. "Mama!" His eyes shined bright as he watched his mother in awe. "That's my good boy." Eliza praised, fingers ruffling his curls. His walking got better as the days passed, and before she knew it, Philip was running around their home. It pained her to see him grow so quickly, but she loved getting to see the little man he was becoming.

"Mama! Papa!" Excited squeals could be heard as Philip ran over to his parents, his little hand jutting out, a lost tooth proudly held between two fingers. "Look what happened! It was wiggling, and then it fell out! Mama, Papa, I'm a big boy! It didn't hurt at all!" Philip opened his mouth to show his parents, a little gap between teeth, a giggle escaping as he stuck his tongue through the gap. Alex was the first to chuckle at Philip, his hand proudly rubbing at the top of his head. "Let me see, my son." Alex smiled, his hand opening so Philip could drop the tooth in his hand. "We're very proud of you, my love. You certainly are becoming a very big boy. You've got a very beautiful smile." Eliza couldn't help but giggle softly at her son. Pulling him to sit on her lap, she pressed her lips against his head in a sweet kiss. 

𝘛𝘳𝘰𝘪𝘴. 

Heavy tears rolled down his eyes, his stockings torn and stained red from blood. Eliza gasped at the sight, fear settling in her stomach at the sight of her son in pain. "My love!?" She asked frantically, kneeling beside him, her hands gently holding his arms. "I fell, Mama. I was trying to chase my friends, and I tripped and hurt myself. I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to ruin them." He gently sobs, his voice full of sorrow as he stared down at his ruined stockings. "Hey, look at me, my love, don't fret. All I worry for is that you're okay." Eliza replies softly, her thumbs wiping away his tears. "Don't cry, okay? It'll all be okay soon. Let's clean you up," Eliza stands up and grasps his hand. She starts to move but stops shortly after she feels a tug on her hand. "Will you kiss them better?" He asks, a sniffle following his words. It sends her heart into a puddle, her hand gently squeezing his. "Of course, my love. Always." 

𝘘𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘳𝘦. 

"Good, Philip!" Eliza clapped her hands proudly as Philip played his first set of notes on the piano. She knew he was a natural, but with a bit of guidance, his talent would be soaring towards the sky. "But I messed up, Ma?" His words came out more as a question than a statement, a small frown on his face as his hands fell from keys to his lap. "Mistakes are the only way you'll be able to rise up, my love." She grabbed his hands and held them on the piano keys, her fingers assisting his own in hitting the proper keys. 

Soon enough, a beautiful melody filled their ears, the frown on his face soon replaced with a growing grin. "I promise you, you will be playing at the next president's inaugural ball." She bumped her shoulder against his, a smile on her face. A few curls fell on his face as Philip lowered his gaze to his lap, a blush on his cheeks and a shy smile on his lips. "You think so?" He questioned, gaze returning to hers. "I know so." 

𝘊𝘪𝘯𝘲. 

He's beside her when she needs it most, providing a comforting shoulder to cry on. "Ma, I'm here," Philip whispered as he held his mother closely, her tears collecting in a little pool at the nape of his neck, but he didn't bother to make a fuss about it. His Aunt Peggy had just passed away due to sickness, he knew just how hard his mother was taking it. She had been there through so many of his ups and downs the last 19 years of his life, the least he could do was help her through her own. 

Eliza clung to him, choked sobs leaving her mouth as she weeped. The pain of knowing she would no longer see Peggy broke her into a million shards. Her little sister was supposed to live for far much longer. She was too young to go. "Philip, it hurts." She sobbed, her hands fisting his clothes. The pain in her chest was unimaginable. "Shh. I know, I know." Philip replied, soothing her, his hands rubbing through her hair, mimicking what she had done his whole life when he was sad or in pain. He just hoped it would work on her as it did on him. 

𝘚𝘪𝘹.

He was so much like his father, it scared her. Philip was fighting the same fight as Alex, fighting for justice, fighting for his father. She wanted to stop him, to keep him home, to keep him safe. But he was a strong willed man, and there would be no stopping him. She knew he would fight till his very last breath; he possessed the same will to fight for what was right, to fight for those he loved, just like Alexander. She cried herself to sleep, because she knew her two boys would end up getting themselves killed. Her poor heart couldn't bear the thought. 

"Stay home, Philip," Eliza begged, her hands clutching his own tightly. Philip gave her a solemn look, one that told her exactly what she didn't want to hear. "I can't. I can't let Eacker get away with this. What he said, Ma, it just wasn't right." There it was. The need to protect and fight for those he loved took over. "Philip, stay home for me." Truthfully, her words tore at his heart, but with a soft shake of his head, he dropped her hand and sighed. "I'll return home okay and well, Ma. I promise, I'll aim for the sky. Eacker will have nothing to do but accept defeat." Before another word could be said, Philip slipped out into the night, his mind set on one goal and on promise. 

Finish the duel and return home to Ma. 

𝘚𝘦𝘱𝘵...

"Ma," Philip whispered breathlessly. "Pa." 

Eliza clung to him on his deathbed, tears soaking his clothes. Philip hadn't an idea of what he did wrong, but all he could think of was just how greatly he failed his parents, his mother. He reached out slowly, his body weakly allowing his fingers to touch Eliza's face as Alex rubbed Philip's hair. "I'm sorry for forgetting what you taught me...I counted wrong, Ma... I counted too late, Ma... He was at ten before I even got to eight." 

Philip held on for fourteen hours, just enough time for his mother to arrive and gift him one last love filled kiss before his lungs filled for one last time. The flame that once burned in her heart disappeared to nothing but a trail of smoke that mocked her pain. His lifeless body laid before her, the soul of her son gone in a blink of an eye. She shook him, the room filling with her shrieking cries. "Philip? Philip!? Philip, come back! Philip, I need you..." her urgent cries fell on nothing but a poor man's body. Philip never answered her. Eliza was helpless. 

It was quiet uptown. It was quiet uptown because Philip wasn't around to make noise with his sweet words and his ever voiceful personality. It was quiet uptown because she no longer had the soft sounds of a piano playing from the family room. It was quiet uptown because she wanted to hear nothing more than Philip's voice. But, it never once returned. The last of him playing over and over in her mind. 

Philip Hamilton was the flame on a candle that lit up her night, but now, all that seemed to surround her was an unavoidable darkness, no matter how many matches she drew.


End file.
